


Missing Her

by kistytac



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Crossover, F/M, POV Third Person, Post-Break Up, References to Depression, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kistytac/pseuds/kistytac
Summary: Tadashi was already taking his break up with his girlfriend pretty hard. But when he saw her with that gang leader, all hope began to drain from him entirely.





	Missing Her

**Author's Note:**

> idk man this might be too specific to my own interests but hey. I've been having a bad past few days, so I wrote this for pure self-indulgence, but decided to put it out there in case anyone else might be interested in a story about leaving a Perfect Boy for Ya Trash King Guzma.
> 
> I wanna write more, but don't hold me to it. For now, this is all there is.

To say that Tadashi wasn’t taking the breakup well would have been an understatement. The past month and a half had seen him cycle through extended, alternating periods of anger, sadness, and numbness. Baymax had downloaded an entire database on how humans deal with loss in an attempt to help, but when Tadashi’s symptoms didn’t quite “match” what Baymax had downloaded, even the healthcare robot was at a loss.

Tadashi’s friends were all doing their best to support him in their own ways, for better or worse. Honey Lemon was good at listening, but bad with advice. She’d been the first one he’d poured his heart out to about the breakup, explaining to her how his ex had become so tired of his long hours at the lab that she’d felt like she was single at this point anyway, and how Tadashi was torn between anger at her lack of support and guilt about how she was right. Honey Lemon had suggested that he try winning her back with some kind of grand romantic display, but that was something that Tadashi felt it was far too late for.

Wasabi was the opposite. He’d given Tadashi some great advice: He needed to give her time to come around on her own, if he pushed too hard now it would just sour the air between them, he needed to take some time to sort out his own feelings and priorities. On the other hand, talking to him about the break up was almost impossible. Wasabi had a piece of advice to interject with for just about every word that came out of Tadashi’s mouth, and in the end, he'd decided to stop bothering.

Fred was sympathetic, and seemed to understand Tadashi’s feelings about it all the best, but his “advice” was arguably worse than Honey Lemon’s. Fred seemed convinced that the power of true love would ultimately bring them back together, and that Tadashi shouldn’t worry too hard about it. Someday, this would all just be an arc in his love story that would surely have a happy ending eventually.

Gogo, of course, was pissed off at Tadashi about the whole situation. “This all happened because you don’t know how not to completely throw yourself into everything that you do,” she’d lectured him, “Now woman up, go tell her you love her, and apologize.”

It was Hiro, however, who finally had decided that he needed to actually do something to help his brother. After six weeks of putting up with Tadashi’s mood swings, enduring his constant rehashing of the breakup, each time hearing it colored by a different depressive mood, it was getting exhausting for the teenager. He’d never seen his brother like this before, and it was hard not to get sucked in by it all.

So when Hiro had come home after a particularly draining midterm to see Tadashi wiping down one of the tables as he blankly stared out the window, while their aunt Cass was swamped with taking orders and filling them out herself, Hiro had angrily marched right up to the table his brother was cleaning and threw his dirty bag down onto the surface.

“Hey!” Tadashi exclaimed, snapping his head up. Hiro was glaring at him, breathing heavily.

“You need to snap the hell out of this!” he said, stepping up so he could get as close to his brother’s face as possible. A few of the customers were looking over at them now, curious at what was going on. Cass looked over as well from her spot behind the counter, but with her hands so full, there was little she could do at the moment.

“What are you talking about?” Tadashi hissed, trying to de-escalate his brother before he started full-on yelling and caused an even bigger scene.

“You’ve been in this weird-ass moody slump ever since your breakup, and it’s getting fucking stupid!” Hiro shouted, not caring that he was swearing. It was a bad habit he’d begun to pick up more since starting college, especially since life as a student tended to be rather more stressful than life as a bot fighter. Unable to do much else, Cass shouted Hiro’s name in a warning tone from across the cafe, and meanwhile Tadashi rolled his eyes and moved to push Hiro’s bag off the table so he could wipe it again.

“You know I’m not going to listen to you if you swear at me.” Tadashi said calmly. Hiro plopped himself down into the nearest chair and propped his feet up on the table, dirty shoes and all.

“Hiro!” Tadashi snapped, pushing his little brother’s legs off of the table. Hiro crossed his arms as he glared up at him.

“You need to do something about the situation instead of just moping around, bro. I’m telling you, nothing’s gonna get solved this way! I swear Tadashi if you don’t do something soon-”

Normally, under the circumstances, Hiro and Tadashi would not have noticed the group as they entered the café. But the loud, boisterous way that they all talked to each other drowned out even the brothers’ argument. The two of them looked up to see a group of several teenagers around Hiro’s age, their brightly dyed hair just visible under their white beanies. They wore all black for the most part, though their shirts were highlighted by stripes of white in an “X” shape across the middle. They all wore silver pendants around their necks and black bandanas over the lower half of their faces. Tadashi and Hiro recognized the group immediately.

Team Skull was a gang that had cropped up recently, based on an abandoned dock south of Market Street. Mostly made up of high school drop-outs, they seemed to make their way through straight-up robbery. Both brothers tensed, watching the group warily, waiting for them to make some move before they sprang into any sort of action. Cass was also eyeing them now, ready to say something as a few members pushed their way up to the order counter, ignoring the line of people already there.

Then, finally, they walked in, trailing the rest of the group.

The man was visible first. He was tall, dressed in black sweats with gold-rimmed sunglasses perched on top of his fluffy, white tuft of hair. He was also wearing a pendant like the group of kids, though his was gold, matching his glasses. His arm was wrapped around someone on his other side of a rather shorter stature, and as they made their way inside, Tadashi could feel his heart skip a beat when he realized who the other person was.

She was leaning into his side, though looking steadfastly at the ground. She was wearing black as well, but no pendant was around her neck. The man’s arm was around her shoulders, gripping onto her possessively.

“Yo!” The man shouted to his grunts, earning not just their attention, but that of the rest of the café’s patrons as well, “What’d I fucken say about takin’ off ya masks once we were inside?”

The grunts looked over at him sheepishly, and then, to the brothers’ amazement, one-by-one they slipped the bandanas down to rest around their necks, exposing their entire faces. They seemed nervous as they did so, their eyes glancing around at the ceiling, as if checking for security cameras.

“It’s cool you guys. My girl said there weren’t no cameras here. Right baby?” He turned to the young woman he was holding onto. She looked up for the first time since she’d entered the café, her eyes darting around as well, but not for security cameras.

When they finally met Tadashi’s, it was as if time stood still for a moment. It was the first time they’d seen each other since that day. She was as beautiful as ever, Tadashi thought, though her nervous expression immediately concerned him. He moved to take a step toward her, but it was as if his feet were rooted to the spot. A million questions were running through his mind. What was she doing here? Why was she with Team Skull? Why did that guy have his arm around her? Why did she look so scared?

The man with his arm around her followed her stare when she didn’t answer him. When he saw the brothers, he first looked the fight-ready Hiro up and down, as if sizing him up. Unimpressed, he moved on to Tadashi, who was still just standing there, staring at her.

“That him, babe?” the man asked her, and she finally broke eye contact with Tadashi first to look up at her companion. She nodded, and opened her mouth to say something, but he let go of her shoulders to stalk over to the brothers.

“Rest of ya’ll get your asses in line and give the lady yer orders,” he barked at the grunts, who instantly moved to obey him.

She followed him over to where Tadashi and Hiro were, though from a couple of paces behind. She was refusing to look Tadashi in the face now, and he noticed that her brows were furrowed in worry. He could feel his blood starting to run cold with worry of his own, but when the other man stepped up a little too close to him, Tadashi was forced to shift his attention.

While he’d been slouching previously, he was now drawing himself up to his full height, and even Tadashi had to raise his gaze to meet the strangers’ eyes. He straightened his own spine somewhat unconsciously, puffing his chest out. If she really was with this guy, Tadashi was not about to let himself get intimidated by the likes of him.

“Yer Tadashi, ain’t ya?” the man asked, unsmiling. Tadashi met his gaze unwaveringly. Next to him, Hiro was getting to his feet, watching the scene warily, ready to jump in to defend his brother if necessary.

“Yes I am.” Tadashi said, trying to focus on keeping his voice steady. His eyes slipped back to look at her, just as she stepped up to the man’s side. He could feel his stomach drop as the man slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulders again, drawing her close to him, and planting a soft kiss on the top of her head. The worst part, however, was when she smiled at the gesture.

“Yeah, my baby here’s told me a lot about you. Yer a pretty big deal on yer campus, ain’t ya?” He let a cocky grin slip onto his face, then turned to Hiro, “And you, yer that genius kid that gets to go to yer brother’s big fancy college because he got you the in.”

The brothers both opened their mouths at the same time, intending to argue with him, when she pulled on the man’s sleeve.

“Guzma, please. You promised you wouldn’t…” she said quietly, stopping Tadashi’s words in his throat. He hadn’t heard her voice in so long, and even with its nervous tone, it was like music to his ears. Hiro stopped as well, out of respect for the young woman he’d once considered his big sister.

“Right, right, sorry,” Guzma sighed, rolling his eyes as he rubbed his hand on her shoulder. Tadashi could feel his gut drop again at the sight.

“What do you want?” Hiro asked suddenly, turning the attention to him. Guzma stared down at the scrawny teenager for a moment, before barking out a laugh.

“I wanna have an adult conversation with my girl’s shithead ex-boyfriend, so you can haul yer bratty ass outta here at any time.” Guzma snarled down at him. Hiro gaped back up at him for a moment, before his face fell into a furious glare. He took a step toward him when Tadashi suddenly whipped his arm out, stopping his younger brother in his tracks.

“Go upstairs, Hiro,” Tadashi said in a low voice. It was a voice Hiro knew well now, since Big Hero 6 had been formed. It was the voice Tadashi used when he intended to barrel into a fight, and wanted the others to fall back for a strategic strike once the time was right. Hiro looked up at his brother, who gave him a quick glance out of the corner of his eye in return. Tadashi gave him a barely perceptible nod and Hiro turned on his heel and ran out of the café and upstairs to his room without another word, off to activate Baymax.

She was looking at Tadashi with concern as well. While she didn’t know that voice like Hiro did, she could tell it was a command, coming from a different part of her ex-boyfriend than he'd readily shown her during their relationship. He had done his best to keep her as uninvolved with Big Hero 6 as possible, wanting to ensure her safety. But he couldn't stop her from knowing all about it. She had been there throughout the entire ordeal with Callaghan, if not with the others on the front lines. She'd done her best to help out for the rest of the group by researching as much about the Silent Sparrow project as she could find while they had all trained. She had been the one to connect the project to the lab on Angel Island, and was the one who’d realized the pilot who’d gone missing during the testing was none other than the former professor Callaghan’s daughter. However, Tadashi’s steadfast refusal to let her get any more involved than that had ultimately been a factor in their break up. When he wasn’t busy at school, he was off fighting with the others, and she was always left alone in the end.

“So,” Guzma growled in a low voice once the trio was more-or-less alone, “my girl here’s been tellin’ me you ain’t treated her right.”

His grip on her shoulder tightened, and he pulled her flush against his side. She allowed him, even inclining her head into his chest somewhat, but kept her eyes trained on the ground again.

“And I gotta say,” Guzma continued, “That’s pretty fucked up. See, she’s not the kinda girl that deserves to be ignored, ya know? I mean hell, look at her!”

He stepped away from her to make a gesture, inviting Tadashi to look her body up and down. Despite know that it was bait, Tadashi took it anyway, though he immediately found himself regretting it. It had just been so long since he’d seen her, and he was nearly overwhelmed by how badly he wanted to reach out and pull her close to him once again. Instead, he balled his hands into fists at his side, digging his nails into his palms in an attempt to focus.

She was trying not to smile as a blush spread across her face. She had always been easily flattered, and Tadashi could tell that she was trying hard to keep her own focus on the tense situation. She ended up burying her face in her hands, letting out an small noise of embarrassment that made Tadashi's pulse speed up. 

“I’m sorry…” The words slipped out of Tadashi’s mouth before he even knew he was saying them, and suddenly her head snapped up, and she was looking into his eyes once more. There was an intense emotion behind her stare, but whether it was forgiveness or anxiety, Tadashi couldn’t be certain.

“It’s too late for that shit,” Guzma spat, his cocky grin widening as he stepped back over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist this time. Once again, Tadashi could feel his heart drop into his stomach, but when Guzma slipped his thumb under the hem of her shirt to stroke at her skin softly, the pain began to turn into a flame of anger.

“See, you wronged my girl,” Guzma started, “and I don’t let people pull that kinda shit on my girl."

“Guzma,” she said again, in a warning tone, and Tadashi could feel his insides coil in disgust at the sound of her speaking his name.

“Yeah, I know,” Guzma sighed, rolling his eyes. Tadashi had to consciously stop his lip from curling up in anger.

“Look, I don’t know why you decided to come here,” he finally said, looking from Guzma to you, “but I’m not… I’m not interested in a fight.”

“I know you’re not,” she started, speaking gently, and Tadashi felt his heart suddenly skip a beat. The last time she had spoken directly to him had been in an angry shout about how much of an asshole he was as she’d marched out of the very door that was behind her.

Compared to her soft, forgiving tone now, it was taking everything in Tadashi not to rush forward and scoop her into his arms. Instead, Guzma’s grip tightened around her waist, drawing her flush against him once again.

“Either way, ya gotta know that I’ve got my eye on you, Hamada, and if my baby ever, and I mean _ever_ , lets me know that you’ve done her wrong again, Team Skull will beat you, and all of yer idiot friends down. Ya got it?” Guzma spoke with pure poison in his voice, and his cocky grin was gone now as he let his own lip curl up in an angry snarl at Tadashi.

“Yo, boss!” a voice called from farther back into the café. The trio looked over to see the grunts with their coffees and snacks in hand, waving over at Guzma.

“Ya said you were gonna pay, right?” Another grunt asked, and Guzma shrugged.

“Guess I did,” he said, letting himself chuckle a little before turning back to Tadashi, “You. Yer gonna think about what I said, got it?”

He didn’t wait for Tadashi to respond before turning around stalking off to the counter to pay for the grunts’ orders.

For a moment, she and Tadashi were face-to-face with each other, alone. Tadashi reached a hand up to rub at the back of his neck, his eyes suddenly darting around the alcove they were standing in. He had so much to say to her, so many conversations he’d been rehearsing in his head up to this point, for this very moment, but no words would come out. He looked back to her, and saw her staring back at him, a million questions in her gaze. She opened her mouth, and Tadashi found himself staring at her lips, her tongue, her teeth. It was overwhelming how badly he wanted to press his own mouth to hers at this moment.

“Yo, babe!” Guzma barked suddenly, and she turned away from Tadashi to look at the other man, “We’re outta here!”

The grunts began to file out of the café at Guzma’s words, but she turned to look at Tadashi one last time.

“I… I’ll see you around?” was all she could bring herself to say. Tadashi nodded in response, unable to think of anything to actually say to her. She smiled in response, though it didn’t reach her eyes. As she began to turn away, Tadashi’s mouth opened and spoke against his will.

“I miss you…” He said softly, stopping her in her tracks. She looked back at him, her brow furrowed again. Tadashi wanted, needed her to say something, but when Guzma called out her name from the door, all she did was close her eyes and turn away from her ex.

Hiro had just come back down the stairs, Baymax trailing behind him, when the group finally exited the café. The entire atmosphere of the place seemed to lighten immediately, and Cass could be heard making an audible sigh of relief from behind the counter.

The only one who seemed to be left more down than before was Tadashi, who was staring at the door with what felt like a lead weight sitting on his heart.


End file.
